


Eros Fever

by Reiha



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: Ace terserang demam yang cukup parah dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. A Seven Knights fanfiction in Bahasa. Warning: OC, OOC





	

“Tuan Muda, aku masuk, ya.”

Pintu geser berwarna hitam dengan corak bunga plum putih itu menggeser terbuka dengan bunyi yang halus. Seorang gadis berkimono coklat tanah masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa sebuah nampan berkaki yang ditutupi oleh kain putih. Gadis berambut hijau pupus itu duduk bersimpuh di dekat _futon_ berwarna biru gelap yang ada di tengah ruangan, di mana sang tuan muda penguasa Moonlit Isle terbaring lemah karena demam parah yang dideritanya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

“Tuan Muda, sudah waktunya makan siang dan minum obat,” Si gadis, Lyra, menaruh nampan di lantai dan mengguncang tubuh Ace dengan pelan. “Nona Daisy sudah memasakkan bubur untuk Anda, Tuan. Setidaknya, makanlah satu atau dua suap saja.”

Lyra menarik tangan Ace dengan lembut, berusaha membantu tuannya untuk bangun. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya; Ace menarik Lyra ke dalam pelukannya dan kembali berbaring di _futon_. Napas Lyra tertahan, wajahnya perlahan memerah dan matanya membelalak, dia berusaha melepaskan diri namun sulit karena Ace memeluknya dengan kuat sekali.

“Tu—Tuan Ace… I—ini tidak pantas…” gumam Lyra dengan terbata. “Mo—mohon lepaskan aku… Ti—tidak enak jika dilihat Nona Daisy atau y-yang lain…”

Bukannya dilepas, pelukan Ace malah bertambah erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Lyra begitu saja. Lyra menduga mungkin ini pengaruh demam dan mungkin saja Ace salah mengira kalau Lyra adalah kakaknya, Daisy. Lyra akhirnya memutuskan untuk pasrah setelah melihat Ace kembali terlelap.

_Tubuh Tuan Ace panas sekali_ , pikir gadis itu. Lyra mengerutkan dahinya dan memperhatikan wajah tuan mudanya itu dengan seksama. Ia merasa khawatir dengan demam yang menyerang Ace, namun juga merasa lega karena Ace tak harus berada di medan perang untuk sementara. Netra ungunya bergerak mengikuti tetesan keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher Ace, dan wajah Lyra mendadak merah lagi ketika matanya tiba di dada Ace yang sedikit terekspos karena kimono tidurnya sedikit terbuka. Lyra kemudian sibuk dengan ribuan kata yang tak terucap, melihat sosok penyelamat yang dia kagumi terkapar seperti itu.

Lyra menghela napas. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, menahan rajutan pikiran yang ingin disampaikan dengan serangkai ucapan sambil mengusap dahi Ace. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba Lyra merasakan dadanya sesak dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sesaat. Lyra terpaku sejenak, cepat-cepat dia menarik tangannya dari dahi Ace. Pipinya semakin memerah, hampir menyaingi wajah Ace sendiri. Bola matanya berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, namun secara refleks Lyra kembali memandang sosok tuan muda yang dia kagumi lebih dari apapun.

“Ternyata benar… Tuan Muda memang tampan dan rupawan…”

Lyra mengepalkan tangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian kembali menatap Ace yang masih terlelap sambil memeluknya. Lyra tersenyum kecil, menyembunyikan perasaan tak biasa di dalam hatinya untuk menaruh harapan akan kesembuhan Ace di atas segala perasaan yang menurutnya tidak pantas.

“Hh…”

Desah napas Ace yang berat dan panas langsung menyadarkan Lyra dari lamunannya. “T—Tuan Ace, Anda sudah bangun?”

Ace membuka matanya dengan sangat perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bayangan wajah Lyra menembus retina matanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Ace hanya diam memandang Lyra dan itu membuat Lyra sedikit salah tingkah.

“Tuan Muda, a-apa Anda butuh sesuatu…?” Lyra kemudian teringat dengan makanan yang dibawanya. “Ah—ehm… Tuan Muda harus makan sekarang! Nona Daisy sudah memasakkan bubur untuk Anda, j-jadi… T-tolong lepaskan aku, Tuan…”

Dekapan Ace mulai melonggar dan Lyra melihat kalau itu adalah kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Lyra bergeser menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dan hampir berhasil pergi jika saja Ace tidak menarik _obi_ coklat muda yang terikat di perut Lyra, melarangnya pergi. Gadis yang kini terbaring di atas _futon_ itu terlihat malu dan bingung, lebih-lebih ketika sang tuan muda menindih tubuh Lyra yang lebih pendek. Helaian rambut keperakan Ace sebagian jatuh di bahu Lyra, netranya yang sebiru laut dan langit beradu pandang dengan netra ungu milik Lyra. Gadis itu tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dan tubuhnya pun tidak mau menuruti perintah dari otaknya, seolah tersihir oleh pesona sang jenderal muda.

Ace merendahkan tubuhnya perlahan, memperkecil jarak di antara dia dengan gadis yang ada di bawah kuasanya. Detak jantung Lyra mulai tidak terkendali, apalagi ketika dadanya dan dada Ace saling menempel. Lyra pun seolah kehilangan suaranya; alih-alih berteriak, sekedar bicara saja dia tak sanggup. Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menyempit dan napas Ace yang panas semakin terasa di wajah Lyra, membuat detak jantung gadis itu semakin tak terkendali.

“A—anu… Tuan Muda…”

“Ssh…”

“Eh—”

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan sedikit, sebelum akhirnya Ace benar-benar mencium bibir Lyra yang nampak merah menggoda. Lyra membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya seolah kembali berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, dan napasnya kembali tertahan di tenggorokannya. Lyra tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan tidak dalam mimpi terliarnya, kalau ciuman pertamanya akan menjadi milik sang tuan. Sejuta rasa yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Lyra akhirnya membuncah keluar, meluap-luap memenuhi sanubarinya, membuat kepalanya pusing dan membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Begitu besarnya perasaan Lyra untuk Ace, hingga yang tak lagi mampu berdiam di dalam dada maupun di sudut hati meleleh menjadi tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya.

“Jangan… menampakkan wajah seperti itu, Lyra…”

Lyra membuka matanya yang sudah basah dan sekali lagi, dia beradu pandang dengan Ace. “T—Tuan Muda… A—aku…”

“Kalau wajahmu seperti itu, aku…” Ace menyusupkan kepalanya ke balik leher Lyra. “Aku—Hh…”

“T—Tuan? Tuan Muda?” Lyra berusaha bangkit dan mengecek keadaan Ace yang tiba-tiba saja diam; ternyata, panas tubuhnya kembali naik dan tentu saja itu membuat Lyra panik. “Tuan Ace, bertahanlah! Tuan! A—aduh, kompresnya… Eh, obatnya masih di situ… eh, aduh—Tenang, Lyra, kau harus tenang! Umm…”

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Ace meraih kedua tangan Lyra dan mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mendekap tubuhnya. Meskipun ragu, Lyra tetap melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Ace. Gadis itu menatap Ace yang kini menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal; setengah khawatir, setengah senang.

“Lyra…”

“Y—ya, Tuan?” Lyra sedikit terkejut ketika Ace memanggilnya dengan suara pelan yang hampir saja tidak terdengar. “Ada apa, Tuan Ace? Anda butuh sesuatu?”

「君のことが。。。ずっと好きだった。。。」 ***** )

Debar jantung yang tadinya mulai berangsur-angsur normal, kembali meningkat setelah mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut sang tuan. Lyra menatap Ace tidak percaya; apakah yang didengarnya tadi itu benar adanya? Ataukah demam yang diderita Ace menular padanya, sehingga dia berhalusinasi di siang bolong seperti ini?

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh dari sudut mata Lyra dan turun membasahi pipinya. Sepertinya, hari ini dia sedang sangat emosional; buktinya, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, tidak seperti tadi. Lyra mempererat dekapannya, tidak ingin hari ini berakhir begitu saja.

“Anda harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mengatakan kalimat itu, Tuan Ace…”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ace kembali terbangun ketika hari sudah mulai malam. Dia tidak merasa lesu seperti sebelumnya dan kepalanya sudah tidak begitu pusing. Ace mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dan berusaha untuk bangun, ketika sebuah tangan terulur padanya dan membantunya untuk bangkit. “Oh…”

“Selamat malam, Tuan Muda,” sapa Lyra dengan senyum. “Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat ini?”

Ace menatap Lyra, kemudian menatap kompres yang jatuh ke pangkuannya. “Lyra, kau…”

“Nampaknya demam Anda sudah turun, Tuan. Syukurlah,” Lyra berkata sambil mengambil kompres dari pangkuan Ace. “Karena tadi Anda melewatkan makan siang, malam ini Nona Daisy memberi porsi lebih banyak untuk Anda. Jika Tuan hendak makan sekarang, akan segera saya tuangkan buburnya ke mangkuk.”

Ace kembali menatap Lyra, pandangannya nampak sangat penasaran seolah mencari sesuatu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Lyra, jarinya bergerak menyusuri aliran air mata yang sudah mengering di pipi gadis itu. Ketika jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua mulai menyempit, Lyra dengan sigap menaruh tangannya di bahu Ace, mendorong pemuda itu menjauh dengan pelan.

“Lyra?”

“Tuan, Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan ini…” Lyra menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku bisa mengerti kalau Tuan sebelumnya menciumku karena pengaruh demam yang diderita oleh Tuan, tapi kali ini…”

 “Kau bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab, ‘kan?”

Lyra membelalakkan matanya dan mendongak untuk menatap Ace, yang kini sedikit cemberut. “T—Tuan…”

“Aku dengar apa yang kau ucapkan. Dan aku juga merasakan tetesan air matamu jatuh ke wajahku,” Ace merangkak mendekati Lyra yang beringsut mundur, kemudian memenjarakan gadis itu di antara lengannya setelah punggung Lyra menempel dengan dinding. “Aku sadar dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan dan aku ucapkan padamu.”

Lyra terdiam. Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya meski berjuta kata membanjiri kepalanya, menunggu untuk dikeluarkan. Hanya wajahnya yang pelan-pelan kembali memerah di bawah cahaya lampu yang temaram.

“Ayo kita menikah.”

“H—hah!?”

“Ayo kita menikah,” ulang Ace, dia menatap Lyra dengan tatapan seriusnya seperti biasa. “Sebagai seorang pria, aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabku.”

“Tuan, kumohon jangan katakan itu!” Lyra menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tusuk kondenya terlepas dan membuat rambut hijau pupusnya jatuh tergerai bak air terjun di punggungnya, sebagian jatuh menutupi wajahnya. “Anda tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu, Tuan… Pelayan rendahan sepertiku tidak akan bisa menjadi istri sah Anda, tidak peduli sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Tolong, jangan rendahkan martabat Anda untuk diriku yang hina ini…”

Ace menarik tangan Lyra dan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lyra yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri, namun semakin dia berontak, semakin erat pula Ace mendekap tubuhnya.

“Saat ini, Ace yang kau lihat bukanlah seorang penguasa ataupun salah satu jenderal anggota Four Lords. Lyra… Ace yang ada di hadapanmu ini hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang tengah mabuk karena cinta,” Sorot mata dan nada suara Ace mulai melembut. “Apa yang kukatakan padamu siang tadi benar adanya, meskipun aku mengatakannya karena pengaruh demam ini.”

Tidak terkira betapa bahagianya Lyra mendengar semua itu, terbukti dari air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Lyra memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes air mata kembali membasahi pipinya, kepalanya disandarkan di bahu Ace yang lebar. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap, hanya sebuah pelukan yang mewakili perasaan mereka berdua.

“Tuan, Anda bau keringat.”

Pipi Ace langsung diwarnai semburat merah ketika mendengar perkataan Lyra. Gadis itu bahkan tertawa kecil, membuat semburat merah di pipi Ace semakin menjadi-jadi. “Hmph, apa boleh buat… Aku keringatan sejak tadi siang dan rasanya tidak nyaman. Hmh… Kalau begitu, tolong aku berganti baju. Sekalian lap keringatku.”

Kali ini, gantian pipi Lyra yang memerah tipis. Namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, sambil berkata, “Baiklah, Tuan.”

Namun tak disangka, sebelum Lyra beranjak dari duduknya, Ace sudah mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirnya. Dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa, Ace berkata, “Setiap kali aku mendengarmu memanggilku ‘tuan’, aku akan segera membungkam mulutmu seperti itu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Lyra.”

Lyra menunduk malu dan mengangguk pelan. _Ah, betapa dia mencintai tuan mudanya ini!_

 

-fin-

 

***** )  _I've always liked you_


End file.
